Thunderstruck
by JustOneMoreScreenname
Summary: A new threat is upon both the demigods and the Order of the Phoenix, and they must team up to defeat it. Mack Bolan must join them to fight the threefold war. If they fail, that means terror and complete destruction worldwide. Note: Takes place post Blood of Olympus and during the Order of the Phoenix, but the demigods are the same age as the Golden Trio. I only own the plot.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

Location Unknown

"Do it," a voice rumbled.

In the darkness, Hecate approached the man.

"Yes, you are the one. You are a noble, powerful warrior, and we need your help. You do not know us, and I fear that, for now, you will not know until the appropriate time. But know that I have blessed you. You will have knowledge beyond what you previously could comprehend, and for a little while, you shall be trained; but you will learn quickly, and you will be mighty. Go now, you are blessed."

As Mack Bolan lay asleep in his bed, his dreams returned to their usual pattern of reminding him of the ghosts of those he lost; he would not remember those words until later the next day. He didn't know it yet, but he was about to be plunged into not one, but two worlds, both of which were previously hidden from him. The Executioner's war everlasting was about to take on a new direction.

Stony Man Farm, Virginia

"Morning, Barb," a gruff voice said.

"Hal, it's good to see you, as always, Barbra Price replied. "You want coffee?"

"Did Aaron make it?"

"Thankfully, no. I did."

"Well then, I'll accept the offer; I'll take it black, if you don't mind."

The Stony Man mission controller smiled and walked over to the pot of coffee. She poured a generous amount of the steaming liquid into a mug and, to Hal Brognola's grateful acknowledgement, handed the steaming brew to her friend.

"Do we have anything new today?" She asked.

"Surprisingly, no. As I'm sure you're aware, Able Team just finished up their mission in Arizona, Phoenix Force made it back in one piece from Africa, and Striker just got back from a mission in Sudan. Last I heard, he's been on R and R in New York for a change."

"That's because there aren't any ski slopes open," Pryce quipped.

Able Team and Phoenix Force referred to eight commandos specifically stationed and operating out of Stony Man Farm. The Farm, as a collective unit, served as the covert line of defense against anyone who sought to destroy America. Home to a total of nine of the world's finest commandos and a technically savvy intelligence team, only two people outside of the Farm's personnel knew of its existence; the President of the United States, and Hal Brognola, who was the head of the Sensitive Operations Group and a high-ranking official of the Justice Department. Brognola, when he was not at the Farm located in the Blueridge Mountains of Virginia, was usually found at Justice Department headquarters in Washington D.C. sitting at his desk behind an ever-growing mountain of paperwork or at the White House serving as a liaison between the Sensitive Operations Group and the President himself.

Striker was the code name for Mack Bolan, AKA the Executioner. He was a battle-hardened warrior who worked at arm's length with the SOG, but he was so much of a patriot that he fought a never-ending war against foreign and domestic terrorists. Bolan and the rest of Stony Man were unknown entities to the rest of the world, and very few enemies survived after an encounter with any one of the Farm's commandos. This whole endeavor, they all knew, was a thankless job, but if it was the price for freedom, then they would pay it until their last breath.

"Well, I think I'll check up on the tech crew," Price said after a few minutes. "Able and Phoenix will be arriving soon, and if nothing pressing is going on, I think it's time they get some R and R, too. You look like you could use a day off as well, Hal."

"You know I could, Barb, but days off are few and far between."

Camp Half-Blood, Long Island, New York

Percy Jackson sat cross-legged by the lake, listening to the sounds of camp and the forest. He smiled, as he was really enjoying the fact that for once in his life, he wasn't faced with a threatening situation. There were no monsters out to get him, and it had been like that following the demigod victory in the war against Gaea and the giants. That had been a particularly nasty war, and the gouges in the earth served as a stark reminder of the brutal fight almost two months later. For a few weeks, the entire camp was doing all it could to repair the damage and try to gain closure of those they had lost. Leo Valdez was remembered by all those who knew and fought alongside him for his sacrifice, but he didn't have to be remembered long, because just a few days prior, he showed up on his mechanical dragon, Festus.

Leo also had brought Calypso, and Percy thought of his own encounter with her on Ogygia, where she had been isolated for the past three thousand years after the first Titan War. He had promised, and failed, to rescue her, but Leo had pulled through. Percy, if he was being honest, thought that there would be a lot of tension between the three of them, but as soon as Calypso saw him, she made it clear that there were no hard feelings.

"Percy," a familiar voice called. "Chiron wants to talk to you!"

Percy rose, wondering just what was going on. If Chiron wanted a meeting, that usually meant there would be a quest to follow. Thanking Annabeth, they walked side by side into the Big House.

"Hello," said an unfamiliar voice.

Percy looked up, startled, and was staring right into the smiling face of an elderly man with a long beard. His eyes were twinkling, and he wore purple robes.

"Ah, where are my manners? My name is Professor Albus Dumbledore; I am the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please, do not worry, because Chiron is on his way. I already know Ms. Chase, but what is your name, young man?"

Percy was thoroughly confused, so much so that he failed to respond until Annabeth kicked him.

"Um, my name is Percy Jackson, and I'm a son of Poseidon."

"Fascinating!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

"Yeah, you could say that," Leo quipped, strolling into the room followed by Nico, Hazel, Piper, Frank, Will, Calypso, and Jason.

"Oh my! Who are you, friends? I'm Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"I think we can all introduce ourselves in a moment," Chiron said as he entered the Big House. "Let me just get settled in, and why don't all of you go ahead and take a seat?"

Once everyone was seated, Chiron allowed everyone to introduce themselves with just their names. He made it clear that there would be no time for sarcasm, and promptly looked at Leo, causing him to put on a mock distraught look for a moment.

"Excellent! Now that we all at least no each other's names, let me just say that my friend Professor Dumbledore here needs help. Professor, would you care to explain?"

"Certainly! Thank you, Chiron. Well, I know you all must have questions, and a lot of them, I presume. I am a wizard, or put more simply, I know how to use magic. You all are familiar with Hecate, the goddess of magic, among other things. We wizards are the result of her blessing long ago; we are born with the power to do magic. With that being said, there is a very dark and powerful wizard—"

Dumbledore was abruptly cut off by the door flying open and Rachel Dare loudly proclaiming that something was happening. All the demigods and Calypso immediately went for weapons, and even Dumbledore's wand was out in a flash, before anyone could order him to stand down. They all ran outside, where they could see far off that there was quite a battle raging. It was too far to tell who was fighting, but the fact that it was so close to the camp was a cause for the demigods, followed by Dumbledore, to sprint to the fight. Chiron tried to hold back the elderly man, but he gave up when the Hogwarts professor turned back, shook his head, and continued running.

The fight was taking place two miles out from camp, and as Percy was in the lead, he was the first to see an army of monsters and hooded figures battling a lone Caucasian man. The man, from what Percy could see, stood six foot three, and it looked like he was completely unarmed. Dumbledore was first to attack, sending a flash of red light at one of the hooded figures. Instantly, several of the figures and a good chunk of monsters turned their attention to the group. Several flashes of green light flew in their direction, as monsters began jeering at the demigods.

"Take those monsters," Dumbledore barked. "I'll take care of the Death Eaters. I need someone to keep an eye on that man at all times; I think he's a muggle."

With that, Percy, Leo, Jason, Annabeth, Calypso, Piper, Frank, and Hazel plunged head-on into the fray, their swords and daggers flashing. Nico and Will charged into the battle at an angle, watching the man as he too, was busy fighting. Nico kept one eye on him as he began slashing monsters with his stygian iron sword, turning them into dust. The man was battling two of the hooded figures in close quarters combat. The dude was good, blocking punches with ease as if he did this sort of thing for a living. It was looking like no matter how hard his two attackers tried, the man was better. He blocked everything they threw at him and dodged the flashes of green light with a fluidity Nico had never seen in combat. In desperation, one of the man's opponents waved their wand, conjuring up a knife out of thin air and hurling it at the guy's throat. Both Nico and Will, still slashing at the monsters in their way, made a beeline for him, knowing that it was probably too late to save him. That was, until, as he dodged the oncoming weapon, he caught it.

The two demigods watched as the action around them began to settle, with Dumbledore finishing the last of the wizards. The Caucasian man, now holding the knife, dropped into a fighting stance and waited, spotting the Demigods out of the corner of his eye. As one of the figures raised a wand, the man sliced it in half before anything could happen. He tackled the wizard and as the other one sent a flash of green light in his direction, he used the disarmed wizard as a shield. The green light struck the wizard, who crumpled, the mask falling off to reveal the face of a man with blond hair. Dumbledore knocked the final wizard out, and Nico looked around him to see his friends with looks of confusion on their faces. The man walked up to the group, his hands held up in a show of peace.

"Thank you for saving me," he said in a deep, authoritative voice.

"It's not a problem," Dumbledore stated. "May I ask your name?"

"I'm Matthew Cooper," Bolan replied. "Pleased to meet you."

"You as well," Dumbledore said, shaking the man's hand. "My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I think we should head back to camp."

"But he won't get past the barrier," Percy said.

"Oh, but I think he will," a new voice interjected, causing everyone except Bolan and Dumbledore to jump.

Everyone turned, noticing that Hecate was standing a few feet to the left of the Executioner. The demigods went to their knees, and Bolan was about to follow suit simply out of respect, but she spoke.

"As you were, young demigods; I need to keep this brief, so Chiron and Albus will fill you in on what's actually happening. I have blessed this man," she pointed at Bolan, "and I want all of you to train him. Albus, please, when you are training the demigods, train him as well. Oh, and Calypso? You need to get back to Olympus."

There was a small pop, and Hecate was gone. For a few moments, no one moved, that was until Dumbledore broke the shocked silence.

"Well, friends, I think it's time we continue our conversation!"


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

It didn't take long to get back to the Big House, and Chiron looked relieved when he saw no one was hurt. His mouth dropped open as soon as he locked eyes with the Executioner, and Bolan could tell he was trying very hard to hide his surprise.

"How ... how did you get past the barrier? No offence, but you look like a mortal!" He exclaimed incredulously.

"That's because I am," Bolan replied.

"Can someone please explain what went on out there?"

"Yes," Nico began. "The fight was taking place just a couple miles outside of camp. There were a bunch of monsters and people wearing hoods attacking Mr. Cooper," he said, gesturing to Bolan. "We fought our way to him and when the action settled, Hecate ordered us to train him. She said that she blessed him. That's all we know."

"OK," Chiron said skeptically. "Mr. ... um, Cooper was it? Do you know what we're talking about?"

Bolan took a moment to reflect on the events of the past few minutes. With a start, he remembered the dream he had the night before, and thought that someone would be able to shed some light on it. If not, well, perhaps he was going crazy, but he knew that it was worth a shot.

"If I'm being honest, I don't know a thing. I did, however, have a dream last night that might shed some light on this. I have no idea where I was in the dream, and I don't know who was around. But I do remember someone telling me that I was blessed, and that they needed my help. They said that I would be trained for a little while. I was told that I wouldn't know who I was working with until the appropriate time, and that's all I know. The dream was dark, so I guess the person, who I'm guessing is Hecate, wasn't messing around when it came to anonymity."

"Alright then. I suppose you should be here for our meeting, then, but forgive me for not believing that you can fight. If you're supposed to be trained, I think we'll have to figure that out later. Now, let's start over and reintroduce ourselves," Chiron ordered.

Percy motioned for the Executioner to take a seat next to him. Once everyone was settled in, Dumbledore began the round of introductions. Bolan introduced himself as Matthew Cooper, which was an alias he used frequently when he went on missions that required undercover work or forced him to show government credentials. Though he believed that everyone at the table provided their real names, he decided that it wasn't a good idea to reveal his true identity, especially since he was dealing with people he didn't know anything about. Based on what happened in the fight, these were not average civilians. They probably didn't even know of Stony Man's existence, let alone of Bolan's global war on terror, but he couldn't be too sure.

"Alright. Before we continue, I think we should fill our new friend Mr. Cooper in on who we are," Annabeth said.

"Fair enough," Chiron agreed. "Anyone want to volunteer to explain?"

"I will," Annabeth replied, looking at Bolan. "Mr. Cooper, I'm so sorry you had to see combat, it's not a pretty thing. I don't know about those people in hoods, so I can't speak about them, but I can tell you about the monsters we fought. Me, Percy, Nico, Jason, Frank, Will, Leo, Hazel, and Piper are demigods, or half-bloods. Basically, that means we are the children of a mortal parent and a Greek or Roman god or goddess. So, that also means that all those monsters you may have read about in Greek and Roman mythology exist as well. We demigods have fought them many, many times, and we've faced far more combat than most. I'll speak for myself when I say that I'll be more than happy to train you as best I can, especially since you were attacked and that puts you in a lot of danger. Oh! Before I forget, you may have noticed that I forgot to mention Calypso; she is not a demigod. She's actually the daughter of the titan Atlas, so, technically, she's a goddess."

The Executioner took a moment to absorb the information, then nodded in gratitude to Annabeth. He looked forward to working with the group of demigods, even though he normally preferred to work alone.

"Now it's my turn!" Dumbledore began. "For Mr. Cooper's sake, I will start over with what I was saying before the fight. I am the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and wizards are the result of Hecate's blessing. Hecate is the Greek goddess of magic, and we wizards are born with the power to do magic. Those people you saw wearing hoods were Death Eaters, or dark wizards. I was about to mention earlier that there is a dark wizard named Tom Riddle, but he's more commonly known as Voldemort. He started his brutal reign of terror about twenty-five years ago; he was so feared that most wizards didn't even dare to speak his name. You will hear most people address him as 'You Know Who', or, in some cases, 'He Who Must Not Be Named' or 'the Dark Lord'. With that being said, about fifteen years ago, after Voldemort found out about a prophecy that concerned his defeat, he broke into the home of Lilly and James Potter and murdered them, then tried to murder their one-year-old son, Harry. His killing curse backfired and reduced him to a shell of what he once was, and Harry Potter became famous for that one tragic event; he is known as 'The Boy Who Lived', and you will recognize him if you ever see the lightning scar on his forehead. To make a long story short, Voldemort is back to full strength, and we need the help of demigods because it looks like he has decided to partner with a huge army of monsters. Mr. Cooper, I do not know how you fit into this, but I shall train you in the use of magic so that you will be prepared to take on Death Eaters, too."

"So," Percy asked, "what is our primary objective? Is it to protect this Harry Potter?"

"Well," Dumbledore chuckled, "I would not be opposed to added protection for Harry if you chose to help us with that. But, I fear, we really need the best demigods to help us fight the monsters, and hopefully, as we work together, we can take down Voldemort for good."

"In that case, I'm in," Percy said.

There was a series of nods from the other demigods at the table.

"Excellent," Chiron exclaimed. "Now that we have our finest warriors taking on this mission, my part is done. I would suggest you start training Mr. Cooper as soon as possible, and Professor Dumbledore will train all of you in magic. I will collaborate with him to create you some official transfer papers once your training is complete, since that's going to be what will get you into Hogwartz. I guess a bit of good news for you guys is this is technically not a formal quest, and there is no complex prophecy to figure out. Good luck!"

With that, Chiron rose and left the Big House, leaving the rest of them to figure out the logistics of the upcoming training schedule. Calypso said that she would not be accompanying them, stating that by order of Hecate she needed to go to Olympus. Leo, while not looking very happy at the prospect of her departure, understood, and she left not too long after Chiron.

"OK," Percy began, "how do you guys want to start training?"

"I believe that our main priority should be getting Mr. Cooper trained first," Dumbledore suggested. "If that works for you all, we can then move on to a comprehensive training schedule with magic, as I think that will take a while since we have tons of material to cover. The school year does not begin until September, but I would factor in a few days to get supplies, plus, we need to create papers for all of you, and I need to figure out how I can get Mr. Cooper involved. What do you guys think?"

"I trust your judgment, Professor," Annabeth replied thoughtfully. "My main concern would be how to divide training so that Mr. Cooper has the best results."

"Why don't we do it based off of our skills?" Nico asked. "Percy and I could teach him how to fight with a sword, Annabeth, Hazel, Piper, and Jason could work with him on close quarters combat and knife fighting, Frank, will, and Leo could work with him on archery and some basic tactics with explosives or whatever Leo thinks would fit him, and then at the end of each day we could all meet up and compare notes. That way, if we need to, we can focus on a specific area over another. We could also each take turns educating him on the different types of monsters and both Greek and Roman battle strategy."

"That is an excellent idea!" Piper said cheerily. "That would be pretty intense; Mr. Cooper, would you be up for it?"

"Absolutely," Bolan replied.

"Great! Dinner is in a couple hours; I believe it would be a good idea to do a skills assessment for Mr. Cooper, that way first thing tomorrow we can begin training. What do you all think?"

"I think," Annabeth started, winking at Percy, "that you finally had a good idea to share, Seaweed Brain!"

"Well thanks, Wise Girl! Mr. Cooper?"

"I am completely at your service, Mr. Jackson. What shall we start with?"

Leaving the Big House, Bolan followed Annabeth, Hazel, Piper, and Jason for his first assessment. They walked for a bit, then stopped at a door in another building that turned out to be an armory. There were a lot of blades, and not much else, although the Executioner did spot a shotgun hanging on the back wall. Annabeth explained that all the weapons here were specifically designed to kill monsters with a material called Celestial Bronze, and Jason informed him that the Roman metal was called Imperial Gold. Bolan was then instructed to grab a practice knife, so after testing a few different sizes, he went with a well-balanced medium-sized dagger. The four demigods selected their practice weapons, then led him outside. Their knives were made to look as realistic as possible, but their blades were dull, which, in Bolan's case, didn't matter, since Celestial Bronze couldn't harm a mortal. The demigods, however, could be harmed, so they had no choice but to use dull knives.

Bolan's years in combat had taught him to always be alert, even in situations where it was easy to drop his guard. He knew, more than most, how combat heightened senses and dulled others, and he learned when to trust his instincts. As he followed the four demigods to an open patch of grass, he saw Jason shift his weight, getting ready to attack. With surprising speed, he spun, charging the Executioner with his weapon raised. Immediately, Bolan dropped into a defensive stance and blocked the first attack. Their weapons flashed as Jason tried to get the upper hand, but for all his fighting skill, the Executioner was better, sparring the demigod to a draw in seconds. Both Annabeth and Piper charged forward, and Bolan was forced to make a split-second decision as his booted foot lashed out and kicked Piper's knife away. With the odds now one-to-one, Bolan blocked Annabeth's attack. He pretended to go low, his knife plunging toward her stomach, but she saw the trap and blocked the thrust. Bolan sparred her to a draw in a matter of seconds but knew that close quarters combat was easily one of her top skills. Clearly, that's what kept her alive when battling monsters. Well, it was that and her intelligence, Bolan thought as he looked around and spotted a couple of younger demigods he didn't know looking at him in amazement.

"Your life is full of combat, isn't it?" Piper asked as she retrieved her knife.

Bolan just nodded in reply, his mind flashing through countless battles all over the globe.

"Does it bother you?" Jason asked.

"No, I got over all the moral dilemmas long ago. I am a soldier, and I have a never-ending mission to protect the free world at all costs from those who would try and destroy it."

"But," Annabeth said with tears forming in her eyes, "how do you cope? Doesn't it ever get tiring? Some of us here have fought in two great wars, and I am one of them. All I want is a normal life, but this never seems to go away. I still have nightmares!"

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Bolan answered. "I can't imagine what you guys have been through, but as hard as it might be to think about it, if I were you, I would try and accept the possibility that you may never have a normal life. If you do, then by all means, embrace it. But if you are called on to fight, then you need to fight. No matter how many monsters you put in the ground, there will always be more. No matter how big of a threat you may face, there will always be a greater one. It's a never-ending war, and if it's a never-ending war, then warriors will always be needed."

"I really look forward to hearing more of your story," Hazel said. "I think we can call it a day until Percy and Nico come to get you. Thank the gods you're here!"

As Mack Bolan walked back to the Big House, his mind kept replaying Annabeth's words filled with so much sorrow and pain. He hoped that someday soon, her wish would be granted, and she would finally have a normal life free from the horrors of war.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

The few days Bolan spent training passed quickly, with the demigods teaching him everything they knew about the different types of monsters, how to kill them, what happened when they died, what weapons they used, and how to fight with those weapons. The soldier wasn't a swordsman, but he caught on quite quickly and became highly advanced in each weapon, including archery. They had expected him to take a while, but after they figured out that Bolan had combat experience, they knew why he learned so quickly. Percy admired the man's humility; he wasn't the type to show off, but instead, he took on the role of someone who knew that the demigods could offer him valuable knowledge and treated them as such. He had even spent several hours after his training schedule with Annabeth, reading through mountains of books, desiring to learn as much as he could. Annabeth, of course, enjoyed the task, because being the daughter of Athena made her appreciate knowledge, and she loved that about the Executioner.

Chiron, however, still had his doubts, and after Percy informed him that Bolan successfully completed training, he called a meeting in the Big House, just before breakfast. As the Executioner walked with the demigods, he wondered how Chiron would ask him to prove himself. Of course, he could understand his doubts, and admired that about him. After all, Bolan was the first mortal to enter the protected camp, although they did find out during training that he could see through the Mist. Since he was a mortal, that meant that for all the centaur knew, he had no combat experience and was somehow thrown into camp by accident.

"Hello," Chiron greeted the group as they gathered around the Ping-Pong table.

"What's up, Chiron?" Leo asked.

"Look, I'll just cut to the chase, since I know you all are hungry, and breakfast is in fifteen minutes. I do apologize, but I have to be honest with you, friends. I do not know Mr. Cooper, but I fear for him. I trust you, as you all are valued heroes who have been through a lot. But I fear for Mr. Cooper because I have no clue if he can fight or if he even understands the level of danger and combat demigods endure on a regular basis. I don't want him to be in danger if he can't defend himself, even if you all are with him. So, I hope you'll forgive me, Mr. Cooper, but I would like you to duel our best demigod. Percy, unless you object, I'd like you to be Mr. Cooper's opponent, as I believe everyone who has fought with you would say that you are the best fighter. What do you think?"

All the demigods looked as if they were about to object, but turned to Percy and nodded at him, as if to say 'yes, you are the best fighter'. Percy looked at Bolan, who nodded his head ever so slightly, and as Percy returned the nod, the soldier saw a very mischievous gleam flash across his face.

"Chiron," Bolan began, making eye contact with the centaur. "First, I want to thank you for your honesty, and I completely understand your position. I would feel the same way if I were in your shoes. So, I will gladly honor your request."

"Alright then," Chiron replied, "I suppose we should find an open spot. Thank you, Mr. Cooper, and good luck!"

With that, Percy led the way to an open patch of grass in the center of camp. Several kids stopped what they were doing and wandered over, lining up behind Chiron's wheelchair or joining the inner circle of demigods that closed around Percy and Bolan. Percy glanced around, gazing at his friends. They all winked at him, then he locked eyes with the Executioner. The man had a penetrating stare, and he wondered just how much Cooper had been through. Bolan watched as Percy looked around, and as they made eye contact, he once again saw a very mischievous gleam in his eyes. He knew the young hero was about to fight hard, and he made a mental note to be on high alert as they began to circle, Percy uncapping Riptide as he moved.

The Executioner was quick to draw his knife and was ready when Percy attacked. He brought Riptide up to chest level and thrust the sword toward Bolan's heart, but he parried the blow with a lightning-fast slash that would have disarmed him had he kept his blade out a split second longer. Percy moved fast, diving between the Executioner's legs and rolling, aiming to come up behind him. Bolan spun with the roll, blocking yet another thrust. Their weapons clashed for several seconds, as Percy tried to disarm him several times. Bolan, however, saw each trap, each fake move, and matched him blow for blow with an agility born only from years of fighting. The demigod kicked his leg out, hooking it behind Bolan's ankle in an attempt to trip him. As Percy moved, propelling his weight to drive the soldier onto his back, the Executioner simply followed him as he spun, instead throwing Percy to the ground. Wasting no time, he followed him to the grass, and despite his experience, he quickly pinned his sword down with one hand while placing his knife at the demigod's throat, effectively ending the duel.

As Bolan rose, he nearly stumbled as someone jumped onto his back. Making a split-second decision, he fell to his knees, sheathing his knife as whoever was on top of him tried to drive him to the ground. He threw the person off him and spun, coming face-to-face with Nico di Angelo. Bolan could see a wide smile on his face as he threw a punch, which Bolan had to duck to avoid, taking only a glancing blow on the shoulder. He rose into a crouch, blocking several more punches. His sword was out in a flash, heading for Bolan's throat, but at the last second, he caught the blade, directing it away from his body while kicking his leg out. Caught off guard by Bolan's leg tripping him, Nico hit the ground on his back before quickly rolling, rising into a crouch with his sword raised. His smile grew wider as he plunged the blade into the ground and the air grew cold for a moment, then several skeletons erupted from the earth where Nico's blade was stuck. He pulled the blade out and muttered something, and Bolan had to sidestep one skeleton warrior who charged him with a knife made of bone. The Executioner spun, kicking the dead fighter so hard that its shattered bones flew several feet into the air before disintegrating. The rest of the skeletal army paused, as if confused, and just as Nico was speaking to them, the soldier did the unexpected and ran directly at the warriors, cutting down anyone that moved with his knife until every one of them was a pile of disintegrating bones.

Applause rippled quietly through the circle, and Chiron looked thoroughly dumbfounded.

"Mr. Cooper," he began, "you are an excellent fighter. Very few people can fight Percy, let alone beat him! I can't believe it! You didn't even look shocked when Nico summoned his army of skeletons!"

Bolan nodded his thanks and was about to reply when a distant explosion caused everyone to go silent. He turned his ears toward the direction of the sudden noise and listened. A few seconds went by before he heard the unmistakable crackle of automatic weapons.

"Stay here," he said in a commanding voice.

The soldier took off running, only to stop a few seconds later as he heard footsteps behind him. Turning, he saw Annabeth, Nico, Percy, and Jason following him, their weapons gleaming.

"You should stay back," he said.

"We're coming with you," Jason asserted.

"You ever heard the phrase 'never bring a knife to a gunfight'? Look, I don't have time to argue, but if you're coming along, then do as I say."

Bolan took off running again, making it to his rental in less than two minutes. He popped the trunk and pulled out several heavy bags. The gunfire was still ringing through the air as he changed into a pair of combat boots and adorned a combat blacksuit and webbing. He hooked several grenades onto the webbing, checked to make sure his Beretta 93-r and Desert Eagle were loaded, then grabbed an MP-5 and loaded a war bag with several spare magazines for his weapons. He threw the empty bags back into the trunk as he saw the demigods were already in the back of the SUV. He threw his war bag over his left shoulder and jumped into the vehicle, starting it and accelerating until he reached his hotel. He parked his car and signaled for the demigods to follow him.

Normally, the Executioner did not jump into a firefight, as he usually was the one starting one when he went on the offensive, attacking terrorist compounds, hunting down drug dealers, or leading a squad of deadly assassins into a trap after a car chase. Today, however, was different, since only two blocks away, a fierce battle was raging. As Bolan ran closer to the fight, he could see it was between several police officers and a group of commandos dressed in black. Civilians were everywhere, screaming, running, or huddling together behind whatever cover they could find. Unfortunately, there wasn't much, since shops and restaurants created an open strip mall. Traffic was at a standstill, and the cops were far too busy to do anything about it.

"Alright," Bolan barked, turning to the demigods still behind him. "I need you to get as many people to safety as you can. I can't have you in this fight since you're not properly equipped. Meet me back at the hotel in fifteen. Go!"

Bolan didn't wait for an answer as he unslung his submachine gun and put a three-round burst into a squat little man who was distracted trying to clear a jam in his rifle. A few cops turned to him with their pistols raised, but quickly figured out he was rescuing them when he cut down two men who were aiming bullpup assault rifles at the officers. Bolan watched out of the corner of his eye as Nico stabbed another man in the back with his sword before dragging an elderly woman to her feet. The Executioner saw a round object hit the pavement and reacted instinctively, yelling for everyone to take cover as he dove behind the engine block of a beat-up old car. He counted down the seconds and waited for the debris to clear before charging from cover. He triggered a burst at a man who was hovering over the unconscious body of a cop with a pistol in his fist. Sirens filled the air, and Bolan decided it was time to leave. He hoped the demigods were still alive after the grenade detonation, and as he sprinted back to his rental, he couldn't help but feel a pang of worry as they were nowhere to be seen. He was about to start packing up his gear when footsteps pounded the ground behind him. He turned, letting out a relieved sigh as the four demigods sprinted the last few feet and stopped, leaning against the SUV to catch their breath.

"Are you guys injured?"

"Nah," Percy answered. "Dude, is it always like this when you meet someone?"

"Usually," Bolan replied as he packed his weapons away. "But it gets worse as time goes on."

The drive back to the camp was silent, and Annabeth wondered what that fight was all about. She didn't think it was a coincidence, but then again, she could be wrong. Something just didn't make sense. Police shootouts were not everyday occurrences, but the fact that this particular fight was so close to Camp Half-Blood only raised her suspicions. She watched as Matthew Cooper hid the vehicle in some bushes, and they walked the rest of the way to camp. Several of their friends were waiting for them when they got up the hill, asking questions all at once. Before anyone could answer, Chiron bellowed for everyone to move so that he could talk to them privately. He didn't even bother to wait until they were in the Big House before speaking.

"So, what was it?" He asked.

"It was a gunfight," Bolan answered calmly. "Several men were shooting at a bunch of cops who only had their service pieces on them. Their attackers were using automatic weapons and one of them threw a grenade."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes. Something doesn't seem right though. The fight took place a couple blocks away from the hotel I'm staying at, and it's also not too far away from here either. The guys attacking the cops looked American. I need to make a call, so I'll be right back."

As Bolan left, Chiron turned to the four demigods, looking worried.

"Are any of you hurt?"

"We're fine," Jason said. "But you should have seen Mr. Cooper. He took a few of those guys out so fast they didn't even know what hit 'em!"

"Yeah," Annabeth agreed. "Those guys didn't even stand a chance. I've never seen a fight quite like that. Chiron, I can't believe you doubted him."

"I know, Annabeth, and I'm sorry. I just didn't know, OK? Once I saw him duel Percy I knew he was good, but come on! It's not like you can blame me! Only demigods come here, so I just wasn't sure!"

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I think Mr. Cooper was cool with it," Nico remarked.

"Yeah," Percy quipped, "that was until you made him fight skeletons!"

"Hey! I just wanted to have a little fun with him," Nico cried in mock indignance.

"Did you see the look on his face though?" Jason asked. "I swear, it's like nothing can surprise him."

"Well friends, you'd be surprised to know the things I've seen," Bolan's voice rumbled from behind, causing them to jump.

"How much did you hear?" Annabeth asked sarcastically.

"Only the last bit," the Executioner quipped.

"Alright guys," Chiron chimed in. "I let Professor Dumbledore know that you're all done with training, and I think he wants to start working with you tomorrow. So, rest up, oh and, while you were gone we decided that tonight we're gonna play Capture the Flag and throw a party. I mean, so what it's not Friday, right?"

"No way! Really?" Percy asked excitedly.

"Really," Chiron laughed. "We haven't picked teams yet, so don't start trying to make battle plans until we figure that out, OK?" He finished, winking at Annabeth.

Annabeth huffed in mock disappointment as Chiron rolled away, his wheelchair crunching the dirt beneath it. Bolan was left alone with the demigods again, and they were looking excitedly around camp.

"So," he asked, "what exactly does Capture the Flag look like around these parts?"

"Oh boy, you're in for a treat! Let's just say it all depends, my friend, on who the teams are and whether the Hunters decide to join. All you need to know for now is there's lots of fighting and stuff, though no one can kill or wound another player. Other than that, the rules are pretty standard." Percy explained rapidly.

"Are the Hunters going to join this one?" Bolan prompted.

"No idea," Annabeth said. "Thalia is quite fond of dropping in unannounced. It is always custom if the Hunters visit to play a game."

"How many games have they won?"

"Fifty-six," Nico growled.

"Well then, I sure do hope they stop by, because I'd love to try and break that streak," the Executioner stated.

The next several hours went by rather quickly. Percy and Nico spent most of the time sparring, and the rest of the demigods wandered about, all of them eager for the impromptu Capture the Flag match. It was almost time for dinner when the Hunters, led by Thalia and Artemis, came out of the forest with their bows slung over their shoulders. Annabeth was the first to see them and ran from her spot at the beach to greet them.

"Lady Artemis," Annabeth panted, dropping to one knee.

"As you were, young hero!" The goddess replied, smiling. "So, I hear you guys were going to throw on a game of Capture the Flag, and you didn't invite us?"

"Of course you're invited," Nico said, walking up beside Annabeth. "Would you care to join us for dinner? The game will begin right after."

As the Hunters followed the two demigods, Mack Bolan silently watched from the trees. This looked like it was going to be a fun game, and the Executioner was itching for some action. He waited a few minutes before walking into camp, watching as some campers were glancing at the Hunters with looks of determination on their faces. Thalia Grace, who Bolan found out was Jason's sister, simply smiled back at everyone she caught glaring at her. Percy motioned him to sit with him, and as the soldier sat, he filled his plate with food.

"What were you doing all day?" Percy enquired.

"I," Bolan replied with a wink, "was following the Hunters through the forest. I saw them a few minutes after our talk when I started my run, and I managed to hide before they spotted me."

"Are you serious? So, you've been spying on them all day, and they didn't notice you? I'm impressed!"

"It wasn't easy, but let's just say I have a lot of experience in the jungle. I just had to follow at a distance and cover my tracks. That's their element, you know. I think we'll be playing against them in the game tonight."

"Yes," Percy confirmed. "It's always customary that we, as Camp Half-Blood, compete against the Hunters. By the way, you're on our team; I call dibs on you!"

"I didn't know I had a choice," the soldier quipped, smiling.

They ate the rest of their food in silence, and Bolan filled his plate with seconds, while Percy sat back and drank a glass of coke. The soldier had just finished his third plate of food when two members of the hunt strutted up to the table. Percy was too busy refilling his glass and eating a second plate stuffed with food to notice, that was until one of the girls rapped her arm around his shoulders. He looked up, startled.

"Thalia?"

"Jeez, Percy! It's about time you noticed us; hello to you, too!" She cried sarcastically.

"Um, hi? What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to remind you that the hunt is gonna win again, so you might as well give us the flag when it's showtime!"

"Bah! You won't win that easily," Percy retorted. "I think this one's going to camp!"

Thalia and the other hunter simply looked amused, then walked away without another word. Dinner ended a few minutes later, and everyone rushed to the forest. Bolan received a lot of sideways looks from the members of the hunt, but he simply brushed passed them in a show of mock arrogance. Chiron was waiting at the tree line next to the creek, and once everyone was settled, the teams were officially picked; it would be Camp Half-Blood versus the Hunters of Artemis. Several hunters looked directly at Bolan, who hadn't officially been assigned a team, and he could already see Thalia about to call for him. Several campers beat her to the punch, and Chiron, with a smile, told Bolan to join the demigods. Artemis and Thalia glanced at him one more time, and Bolan wondered what they were planning.

Once the teams were picked, Chiron went through the rules of the game, then ordered the two competitors to pick a captain. The Executioner glanced around at some of the older demigods, thinking that perhaps Percy, Annabeth, or someone with a lot of experience would be picked. Instead, he only met gazes from both older and younger demigods alike that told him he should lead the team. Honored by such a deep level of trust, he told Chiron he would be the captain, knowing that this would be a chance to finally break the winning streak of the hunt. It appeared that both Thalia and Artemis would co-lead, which indicated to Bolan that they needed to watch for an ambush, as there were enough hunters on both Thalia's and Artemis's teams to stage one.

The game began a few seconds later, and Bolan signaled Nico and Percy to find a place to put the flag. They ended up placing it on a low-hanging branch, and Annabeth was about to protest until Bolan calmly walked over and dug a hole a few feet away from the tree in all directions. He was about to order Percy to fill it with water when arrows began pelting the ground around him. The rest of the camp was running around, fighting, doing all they could to distract the hunt while Bolan worked. Dropping prone, the soldier crawled into the tree line, unslinging his own crossbow and triggering several shots that sent explosive arrows near several clusters of hunters. With a few seconds to spare, he yelled for Percy to fill the hole. That done, the soldier worked furiously, stopping every few seconds to fire another arrow to keep the hunt immobilized. After several seconds, he had the hole covered with leaves that were sturdy enough to make it look as if it was solid ground. He shouted for six people to guard the flag and didn't wait to see who answered the call.

The soldier saw the hunt's flag across the creek, hanging from a tree. It was guarded by only two hunters, and several campers charged forward in an attempt to take it by force, relying on strength in numbers. Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and Bolan shouted warnings too late as arrows flew from the trees, snaking thick ropes around the group. Another arrow flew in the direction of the captured campers and a large net enclosed them, tightening around them as they struggled. Two hunters, with big smiles etched on their faces, sprinted from the forest and dragged them away to the jail.

"Mr. Cooper, we need to rescue them!" Percy shouted.

"We will, but there's no time right now! I need you, Nico, Annabeth, Jason and a couple others to come with me. We're going to be the roving border patrol. I think the hunt's gonna try and ambush the flag guard!"

Hazel and Piper were the final two demigods to accompany Bolan, who charged into the forest parallel to where the camp's flag hung. He saw the six people still guarding it, and signaled to them, instructing them to remain on high alert, since it was likely they could be ambushed. He and the six demigods walked further into the forest, searching for any sign of the hunt. Percy was about to walk passed him to scout ahead when the soldier put out a hand to stop him, kneeling to examine the ground. It took him a few seconds, but he eventually found a small string that served as a tripwire to some sort of trap. Removing his knife, he motioned for the rest of his group to back away before cutting the line. As the Executioner moved, he saw that the line led to a large net hanging high in a tree, covered in leaves.

"You can come forward now, but be aware of traps," he called out.

The seven of them carefully trudged through the thick trees, spying several more traps ranging from nets to coils of rope that were designed to keep the victim hanging upside down. They slashed all of them with their knives, and Bolan was beginning to wonder if anyone was going to ambush the guard when a rustle of leaves made him pause, crouching behind a tree. Up ahead, he spotted Thalia and her team stomping through the forest, either not caring who heard them or thinking no one was watching their movements. Bolan signaled his team to watch and wait, listening as they drew closer.

"Alright, ladies," Thalia said, "we're almost there. When I signal, don't be as loud and we'll sneak up on the guard. There are six of them standing in a circle around the flag in all directions, but we've got 'em outnumbered. I need two of you to distract the guard, while the rest of us go for the flag. We've got this! Win number fifty-seven!"

The soldier saw the demigods tense, and he could tell they wanted to take out the team of hunters. He signaled for them to wait, and when they got quite a distance ahead, he motioned for them to follow, informing them to be as quiet as possible. As Bolan expected, he saw them split up with just enough space between them and the guard that they weren't seen, and two girls stepped from the trees, surprising one of the campers. There was a brief battle, but Bolan forced his team to stay back. He could tell they were getting agitated, especially when four hunters grabbed the flag at a distance, avoiding Bolan's trap. Annabeth started to move, but the Executioner held her back.

"Let them take it," he ordered.

Hunters all around began shouting in victory as they seemed to think that the game was over, with Camp Half-Blood rolling over in defeat yet again. Bolan tensed, unslinging his crossbow. He watched, hoping some demigods would try and stop them. He saw his chance as soon as they reached the creek and two campers grabbed hold of the flag. He triggered a shot that sent an arrow directly at the group of hunters, ensnaring them in one of their own nets. Surprised, they let go of the flag and fell into the creek, and the campers holding the flag sprinted back to the tree, jumping over Bolan's makeshift mote.

"I need you guys to go and rescue the kids who were captured. The hunt's probably disoriented because they didn't expect that; I'm taking their flag. Go!" He barked while he was on the move.

Without waiting for a response, he took off, dodging several campers locked in a close quarters battle with hunters. As the soldier ran into the hunt's territory, he knew there would be more traps. His foot got caught on a large rope, and he tripped. Rolling with the fall, he came up in a crouch, narrowly avoiding a net. He sent two explosive arrows at some hunters trying to regroup and guard the flag, and cutting more ropes designed to trap him, he sprinted the last few yards and snatched the flag. A hunter tried to wrestle it away, but he effortlessly disentangled himself from the girl while making sure she couldn't take the flag. The Executioner ran back the way he came, all the while dodging arrows, nets, and ducking to avoid a spear. He didn't stop running even when he felt the air pressure change and the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Waiting until the last possible moment, he shoulder rolled just as a small lightning bolt struck the dirt where he had been a nanosecond earlier. He got to the creek and smiled when he saw Percy literally making two large walls of water that cleared him a path through the middle. Hunters followed him, but as soon as Bolan reached the other side he let the waters drop, soaking the girls in the middle of the creek.

"The winner," Chiron announced with an obvious smile on his face, "is, for the first time in fifty-seven games, Camp Half-Blood!"

"Cooper," Leo exclaimed, "where have you been all these years?"

Bolan smiled as all around him, demigods were cheering, and hunters were sulking. The rest of the night was filled with celebration, and several campers approached Bolan, high-fiving him and thanking him for the win.

"Hey, the win wouldn't have been possible if you guys weren't busy fighting. Besides, I think it's about time the hunt took a loss," Bolan would always reply with a small smile.

The party was just winding down when someone tapped the soldier, trying to get his attention.

"Excuse me," said a voice. "I'm Artemis, goddess of the hunt. I wanted to personally invite you to join us."

"Well, thank you, but I don't think that's for me," the Executioner said honestly.

"Fair enough. I like you, so whether you join or not, know that I have blessed you. You will be far more accurate than you already are, and the offer will always stand to join the hunt. I would be honored to have you."

Before Bolan could reply, there was a small pop, and Artemis was gone.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Early the next morning, Percy awoke suddenly, covered in a cold sweat from the nightmares of Tartarus still plaguing his sleep. Wondering why he was awake so early, he rose, glancing at the clock. It was only six in the morning, and he felt oddly alert as he quickly dressed in his camp T-shirt and jeans. A sudden crack filled the air, and he wondered if that was a gunshot. It was incredibly close to camp, but he thought nothing of it, since mortals couldn't get past the barrier. He exited his cabin to find Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Hazel, and several others stumbling from their cabins, looking curious at the sound. Percy stifled a yawn before another loud crack tore through the air. This time, there was no denying that it was a gunshot. Everyone turned at the sudden noise, running down the hill to the outskirts of camp just as several more shots rang out. They watched as bullets ricocheted off the barrier and flew toward the men aiming weapons at the demigods. Confused, they ducked their previously fired projectiles, and one of them tried to fire a three-round burst at Percy but died horrifically instead.

"Cooper! Where is Cooper!" Will shouted.

"We can fight them," Clarisse barked, drawing her knife.

"No, we can't," Annabeth replied, looking at the daughter of Ares coldly. "They are mortals; Celestial Bronze would be useless against them."

"She's right," Chiron agreed, rolling up behind the startled group. "Cooper's on his way. Thankfully, he gave me his phone number, so I snuck off to contact him. Don't worry, no monsters should be headed this way."

"How does it feel," a man spoke up from outside the barrier, "to be absolutely powerless, young demigods?"

"Well," Nico said casually, "I would say it's scary, but, you know, you can't do anything unless you want to shoot yourselves. That would save Cooper from doing it for you."

"My, my, young hero! You do make a good point; we can't directly attack you, but you have no idea who you're dealing with! This Cooper will be an easy target. But hey, he can try and fight us, and you all are going to watch as we destroy him, and then we'll reveal your secret to all. When your world unravels, then we will sit idly by and watch as you are destroyed."

The demigods paused, thinking of the horrific consequences if the mortal world found out about them. That would plunge the earth into chaos to the point that demigods could be destroyed, or civilization would wipe itself out. There was no more time to think about that because the stutter of a submachine gun grabbed their attention. The men aiming guns at the group of demigods turned, one of them spirting blood from his neck as he fell. The surviving men spread out, and one of them threw a grenade at the camp. It hit the barrier with enough force to explode in midair, killing a few more attackers. They watched as the Executioner charged from cover, dressed for war with weapons dangling from his combat harness.

While Cooper was busy fighting the men with guns, Percy wondered how they could help. Annabeth was right; their swords and knives were useless. A sudden rumbling deep in the ground made him pause, and both Annabeth and Clarisse shouted for the camp to get armed. Wasting no time, Percy uncapped Riptide and listened as the rumbling drew closer.

"Hellhounds," Percy heard someone growl. "We can't let them get into camp."

Several demigods were sprinting back down the hill several seconds later, with Annabeth in the lead. She was carrying a shotgun, and Percy wondered why she even went to the armory in the first place; most demigods always carried their weapons with them, so it wasn't like they had to grab them every time there was an attack.

"Percy! Get outside the border! We're going to have to fight them out there, so they won't try and get in! Mr. Cooper, take this!" Annabeth shouted as she tossed the shotgun and several bandoleers of shells to the Executioner.

Bolan had just finished the last of the smiling terrorists when the rumbling in the ground began to concern him. Annabeth tossed him the shotgun, and he knew they were probably facing a large army of monsters. Checking the shotgun, he saw that it was well maintained and was already loaded. The gun featured a thirty-round tube, and it was capable of firing in semi-automatic or three-round burst mode. He slung the gun over his shoulder as he began running, following the line of demigods as they prepared for battle. Footsteps from behind told him he wasn't the last one in line, and he turned to see Percy, Hazel, and several others sprinting the rest of the way down the hill, their weapons at the ready. Bolan saw Chiron bringing up the rear, his hooves pounding the ground as he raised a large bow, an explosive arrow tipped with Celestial Bronze nocked and ready to fire at a moment's notice.

"What are we facing," the Executioner called, jogging up to Annabeth.

"The only monsters I know that can make this sort of noise are hellhounds, especially since we can't even see them yet."

"Here they come," Jason said as he jogged up beside them, raising his sword.

Bolan listened as the rumbling became a crescendo, and the first of the hellhounds came into view. It was the size of a grizzly bear and was covered in black hair. He raised the shotgun, flicking the selector switch to semi-auto, and sited in on the doglike monster. The gun wasn't a long-range weapon, by any means, and he knew this would be a tricky shot, but the army of hellhounds were moving fast enough that at least a few buckshot pellets would hit it. Taking a deep breath, he made sure he had the perfect shot, quickly doing some calculations based on windspeed and his higher position before letting half of it out. He made one more small adjustment before slowly squeezing the trigger. The weapon bucked against his shoulder a few seconds later, and he watched as the monster turned into dust.

The rest of camp sprinted forward and charged into battle, Bolan among them as he triggered shot after shot, cutting down hellhounds with each one. Percy was right next to the soldier, slashing monsters with his sword. Bolan couldn't help but wonder how they would get through the battle, because they were severely outnumbered. The soldier had faced impossible odds before, but he wasn't foolish enough to believe that they wouldn't take losses. A sudden whistling sound made him drop prone, taking Annabeth and Percy with him as an explosion tore through the air. Monsters disintegrated due to the force of the blast, but more kept coming. Someone shouted for them to stay down before several more explosive arrows hit monsters, blowing them into dust and blasting small craters in the ground.

"We need some people watching our backs! We can't let them shadow travel!" Nico shouted from a few feet away.

Bolan and Percy turned just as a couple dozen hellhounds appeared a few feet behind the main battle. Both fighters, along with Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, Jason, Frank, Nico, Will, and Chiron split up, taking on the group of monsters from several angles. Bolan put a three-round burst into a monster who tried to leap at Frank, and it turned into dust in midair, several pellets striking the creature behind it and killing it too. Another hellhound leapt at the Executioner, and he sidestepped as Percy rolled under it and slashed upwards with Riptide, dispatching it and sending it back to Tartarus in one fluid motion.

Chiron yelled for everyone to take cover as he launched a hailstorm of explosive arrows, decimating the smaller army of hellhounds in seconds and creating small fishers where they had once been. They all turned back to the still raging battle just in time to see Jason call down lightning. Bolan triggered a burst at two monsters who tried to attack the son of Jupiter, but he summoned the winds in time to avoid the soldier's shots that struck the hellhounds squarely in the chest. Jason's lightning bolt struck several creatures, obliterating them before striking the ground and burning dozens of hellhounds into ash. The surviving monsters were no match for the angry demigods, and they were slain mercilessly by a few younger kids with knives. Bolan, Chiron, Percy, Annabeth, and Nico ran forward, quickly surveying the damage and ensuring there were no casualties among the campers. Connor Stoll received a flesh wound, but it was nothing major and was quickly healed when he drank some nectar.

The battle served as a reminder to all of them that something big was on the rise. Annabeth first thought that Chiron's phone call to Cooper could have summoned the monsters, but only demigods couldn't use electronics, and Chiron was not a demigod. Further, after talking with him, she knew that he had snuck away as an added layer of protection, so perhaps the attack was already planned, but by who? There had been a brief meeting with the War Counsel, but there was nothing concrete, so nothing could be done. Professor Dumbledore arrived immediately after breakfast, and the camp was already back to normal, as if nothing had happened. Chiron and the demigods were all waiting for him in the Big House.

"Oh dear," he said by way of greeting. "Did you guys just have a battle? I see a lot of craters in the ground near the camp border."

"Yep," Bolan spoke up. "We just fought a bunch of hellhounds."

"Well then, I believe it most appropriate to begin training as soon as possible."

"That is why," Hecate said, appearing out of thin air, "I will provide each of you practice wands and a training facility. Once you are fully trained, all demigods will receive their wands in Diagon Alley prior to the start of the school year. Mr. Cooper, you are the exception; you will be given your wand now, and you can keep it. You are not under the age restriction for magic, which means you can use it freely. With that being said, I would like you to stay at camp for the protection of the demigods and the camp as a whole, so I will provide you with living quarters in the training facility. Everyone else, you are to live as you normally would. I will have all your stuff transported to your living quarters here, Mr. Cooper, so do not worry about your belongings or hotel bill; please allow me to take care of everything. Best of luck to you all!"

The goddess waved her hand without another word, then with a pop she was gone again. The soldier felt something in his pocket, and after a moment, he and the demigods all removed wands. As soon as Bolan grabbed his own, there was a sudden warmth that rushed through him. Dumbledore and Chiron led the way outside, where they could see a large building that was not there before in the center of camp, adjacent to the arena. Apparently, it was invisible to most of the kids because they were running right through it in their rush to do whatever it was they were doing at the moment, paying no attention to the behemoth. Entering the monstrous structure revealed a large lobby, equipped with a fully stocked buffet, drink cooler, and several plump recliners. To the left, the lobby turned into a narrow hallway with only two doors labeled 'Classroom' and 'Living Quarters'.

"My goodness, Mr. Cooper! You're set," Leo exclaimed as they entered the classroom.

Bolan couldn't help but smile when they walked into the open room. He nodded at Leo before turning to Chiron, who cleared his throat to speak.

"Well guys, I suppose this is where I leave you. You've got a lot to learn but do keep me in the loop so that I can start preparing your papers. Professor, do you want me to prepare something for Mr. Cooper?"

"Thank you, Chiron, but you may leave that task to me."

"OK, just wanted to make sure. Good luck guys! See you at dinner; Mr. Cooper, you are certainly welcome to join camp for meals if you so desire."

Everyone chorused a brief goodbye as Chiron rolled away, closing the door to the main entrance behind him. Professor Dumbledore shut the classroom door before waving his wand, creating desks, chairs, quills and rolls of parchment out of thin air.

"Everyone please be seated. This class will not be textbook heavy, as I am responsible for teaching you four years of material so that you will be all caught up with the other fifth years. However, I would ask that you take as many notes as you can, and the parchment will be enchanted to record everything I say for later reference. You might ask the most obvious question of why you should take notes if everything will be recorded, but I would answer by saying that whatever you write down, you will more easily be able to retain. Finally, we will also be doing a lot of practical training, especially when it comes to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Any questions?"

With no questions to answer, Dumbledore wasted no time diving into the lessons. He was right, Bolan mused as he copied information down on his parchment, there was a lot to learn, and they hadn't even begun practicing spells yet. After several hours of taking copious notes, they broke for lunch, Leo making a beeline for the buffet.

"Mr. Cooper, before you head to lunch, may I have a moment more of your time?"

"Of course, Professor Dumbledore," Bolan replied, walking up to the wizard.

Dumbledore waited for the demigods to leave before shutting the door.

"Please, come sit," he said as he walked to a desk.

Bolan took a seat across from the man. He looked calm and collected, as if he were meeting with an old friend. Still, the soldier could tell he had a lot on his mind.

"Remind me of something, will you? You said you are from Justice, correct?"

Bolan took a moment to think before answering.

"No, I am not from the Justice Department, although I do have a friend who is. What I am about to share with you is something that I have never told a living soul; I have only told one person who is no longer here because he died in a firefight, and I ask that, for the moment, this be something not shared with Percy and the others."

"You have my word," Dumbledore promised.

"My name," he began, "is Mack Bolan. I work with a covert agency called Stony Man Farm. The only people to know of its existence are the President of the United States and my friend in the Justice Department. I am a soldier, and I fight terrorists outside the confines of the law, and because of that, when I do work with law enforcement, my methods are often criticized. To put it simply, I don't bother building a prosecutable case. I don't bother arresting anyone. I take them off the streets forever to make sure that they can never harm anyone ever again."

"That is a noble cause," the wizard replied. "I am very glad you told me. That puts my mind at ease for what I have been thinking about doing regarding your role in this mission. As I mentioned in class, I need to get our friends from Camp Half-Blood caught up enough so that they can meet the requirements of a fifth-year student at Hogwarts, and once they meet that requirement, Chiron and I can prepare transfer papers. In your case, you are legally allowed to use magic with no restriction because you're an adult. If you were from Justice, that would make my proposal much harder, but what I am thinking is that I can give you private lessons that will bring you completely up to speed in the wizarding world, and with your background, I can train you to be an Auror, which is the equivalent of a police officer. Auror training is usually three years in length post Hogwarts, and the field in general is extraordinarily difficult to get involved in. However, with your extensive experience in combat, that will help greatly. Further, I can get you authorized to use deadly force, and I would like to hire you as a full-time faculty member at Hogwarts. I don't have any teaching positions open, but there is always the potential option of hiring you as added security. I have been informed by some Aurors in the Order that some of them will be stationed around Hogsmeade and the school this year to Protect Harry. I am thinking we can set you up as an independent contractor of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and hire you that way. In addition, since you have the most combat experience and will probably learn advanced magical combat even quicker than the demigods, you are automatically a member of the Order of the Phoenix, which is a secret organization I founded during the First Wizarding War to fight Voldemort. What do you think?"

"Professor, I think you have put an incredible amount of thought into this. Just let me know how I can help," Bolan said.

"Excellent! Now, let's go get some lunch, shall we?"

When the two men exited the classroom and walked toward the buffet, Bolan couldn't help but laugh when he saw all the demigods with multiple plates in front of them.

"Hey! It saves us from having to get up and fill up another plate!" Annabeth cried, seeing Bolan's amused expression.

The Executioner picked up a plate and piled it high with an assortment of food staples ranging from pasta to seafood. Though he truly found it funny that the demigods were stuffing themselves to the gills, he also knew the value of eating as much as he could during a meal. In his line of work, it was rare for him to enjoy a casual meal, and it was even rarer for meals to be consumed on a regular basis. A good soldier knew to take any opportunity to eat seriously, because he never knew when the next opportunity would come around. Taking a seat between Jason and Nico, he tucked in.

"So," Nico asked through a mouth full of mashed potatoes, "what do you think?"

"About?" Bolan prompted.

"Well, you know, us, wizards, and fighting monsters. I mean, isn't all this a shock for you? I'm still shocked that wizards exist, but I wonder because you're not a demigod or a wizard. It must be mind boggling for you!"

"If I'm being honest, Nico, I really am not shocked at all. I've seen a lot in my day, and I'm not just talking jungle warfare. I've seen viruses that create zombie-like humans, I've seen drugs that control and reprogram minds, and I've not only killed people like that, but I've been in mind-controlled trances. I've been tortured, and I've seen the effects of torture. So, although I have never encountered demigods or wizards, I just don't get surprised anymore."

"Fair enough, I just couldn't help but ask; since you're a mortal I was really curious. It's no wonder you didn't react when Annabeth first explained everything! You really have quite a story, don't you?"

"I guess you could say that," Bolan replied thoughtfully.

The soldier continued to make small talk with Nico and Jason, with the others chipping in here and there when there was lapses in their own conversations. Several minutes passed before everyone was done eating, then they were back in the classroom for practical training. They first worked on basic charms, then moved on to transfiguration, potions, and various other topics. They all excelled in each topic, although Percy and a few others struggled at first with charms and potions. Defense Against the Dark Arts was the final class for the day, and Dumbledore frequently referenced their notes as he told them to copy down incantations for offensive and defensive spells for about half an hour. Next, he had everyone memorize the spells and practice the pronunciation several times before officially announcing that it was time to duel.

"I need everyone to pair up!" He proclaimed, waving his wand.

The desks and chairs disappeared, creating a fully open space. He conjured several trunks out of thin air and instructed everyone to store their notes, quills, and other weaponry inside. A final wave of his wand created matts that covered the floor. With the stage set for an all-out duel, Bolan was paired with Hazel in one corner of the room. Percy and Annabeth were directly to their right, standing a few feet apart with their wands raised. When Dumbledore gave the word, Hazel was ready, sending a stinging hex directly at the Executioner. Bolan blocked the hex with a well-executed shield charm, causing it to bounce back toward the demigod. She sidestepped, avoiding the hex before Bolan sent a stunning spell at her. She smiled as she blocked the spell, then went on the offensive again as she tried to disarm the soldier, but Bolan sent another spell at her just as she finished muttering the incantation. The two spells collided in midair, dissipating on impact.

Bolan dropped prone as to his right, a ricocheting jinx bounced off Percy's very powerful shield charm and flew in his direction. It passed over his head and hit the wall, blasting a whole the size of a basketball where it impacted. Dumbledore waved his wand and repaired the damage. In the moments the soldier was distracted, he didn't notice all nine demigods circling him, smiling as they raised their wands. The Executioner rose in a crouch, just in time to block a flash of red light Percy shot at him.

"Hey, Mr. Cooper?" Piper began sweetly. "Give me your wand, please."

Bolan had a strong impulse to obey and was halfway toward Piper with his wand extended before forcing himself to stop in his tracks and instead fire a stinging hex that struck her directly in the chest, wiping the wide grin off her face in a split second. Wasting no time, he temporarily immobilized both her and Frank with an impediment curse before stunning Nico, Will, Jason and Hazel in one fluid motion. With four of the demigods officially out of the battle, and Piper and Frank temporarily down, he had just enough time to dodge a mini fireball that Leo shot directly from his hand, extinguishing it with a water charm. Percy sent a more powerful stream of water at him, which he froze, causing the ice to shatter as it impacted the wall over his head. He muttered an incantation and thick ropes flew from the end of his wand and bound Annabeth as she tried to deflect the spell. He felt a powerful stinging in his back and regretted not taking Piper and Frank out of the fight as he barely avoided their twofold attack. Casting a powerful shield charm, he spun and stunned Frank, meeting Piper spell for spell as she went on the offensive. He immediately knew what she was doing when he saw Percy and Leo split in different directions out of the corner of his eye, trying to flank him. He reinforced his shield and sidestepped Piper's stunning spell, sending ropes in Percy's and Leo's direction. He didn't care if they bound the demigods, as he did that only to keep them distracted, if only for a moment; the ropes must have done their job, however, as they didn't attack him again. Bolan and Piper sparred for several more seconds, their wands a blur of motion as flashes of light were all that surrounded them. The duel ended dramatically when, in an attempt to disarm Bolan, Piper tried to use charmspeak to get her way. Resisting the incredibly powerful urge to obey her polite request, he turned the tables and disarmed her instead, her wand flying high over her head and landing several feet away.

"I am sure glad we're on the same side," Bolan said.

"Same here," Dumbledore added as he flicked his wand twice.

The ropes binding Annabeth, Percy, and Leo vanished, and Jason, Hazel, Frank, Nico and Will awoke with a start, standing with the help of Bolan and Dumbledore. Piper retrieved her wand, glancing at Bolan with an amazed expression.

"Mr. Cooper," she began excitedly, "you are a very strong individual. Not only did you just defeat all nine of us, but you resisted my charmspeak!"

"I bet you didn't use the full strength of it," Bolan replied. "You almost had me with that little trick!"

"No, I didn't use the full power of it, but let's face it! The fact that you can resist such power is remarkable because only extremely powerful beings or people who are aware of it can fight it. When we fought the war against Gaea, I used charmspeak to lull her back to sleep. It's even more amazing because you're a mortal; you just have a very strong will!"

"Well, to be fair, it wasn't easy! I almost gave in the first time," Bolan answered thoughtfully.

"I must say," Dumbledore chimed in, "all of you did an exceptional job! Mr. Cooper, wonderful job casting your shield charms; that is not an easy task and most adult wizards can't cast a decent one. I commend all of you demigods for your spell work as well! What you have learned today is more than most witches and wizards learn over the course of their first few years at Hogwarts. I think a few more days of learning, training, and fine-tuning will be all before we can start working on your papers. Keep training hard; you are dismissed! Remember to rest tonight; we start early tomorrow!"

Bolan checked the time, noting that they still had half an hour before dinner. He decided to go to the arena to train and ended up sparring Travis Stoll and a few others, as well as perfecting his archery technique. He was just finishing up his work with javelins and spears when Dumbledore appeared at his side. Glancing around, both men made sure no one was around before the wizard spoke.

"Are you good for a lesson tonight?"

"Absolutely, professor. Does after dinner work?"

"That's fine, and please, call me Albus. You'll soon be on staff at Hogwarts, and that is how we address each other; there is no need for formalities!"

"In that case, you don't have to call me Mr. Cooper either," Bolan said with a smile.

"Well, enjoy your meal, and just so you know, I'm going to give Hal a call before our lesson," the wizard replied.

The Executioner turned fully to face the man, stunned, but he was gone before he could say anything else. Not bothering to worry about it, he cleaned up the arena since he was the last one there and headed to dinner. He sat with Percy and for a while, they ate in silence, lost in thought. Eventually, Percy spoke, striking a conversation about his past experiences at camp. He told Bolan the story of how he first discovered camp a few years earlier and how he could never stay in one school for very long.

"Man, what, were you a troublemaker or something?" Bolan said, winking.

"Well, if you think that causing trouble means that I fought and killed my algebra teacher who turned out to be a monster one year, killed some empousi disguised as cheerleaders, or battled a group of Laistrygonian Giants who turned an innocent dodgeball game in PE into a deadly match with flaming dodgeballs, then sure, I am a troublemaker," Percy said with the ghost of a smile.

Bolan was lost in thought for a moment before continuing the conversation, listening as Percy told more of his story. After a while, dinner ended, and the son of Poseidon returned to his cabin. The soldier walked back to the training facility, where he met Dumbledore in the classroom. He wasted no time teaching him a series of more complicated spells, charms, potions, and other forms of magic. He managed to master the material quickly, and where he had more trouble, Dumbledore patiently slowed the pace of the lesson and made sure he mastered that bit of magic before moving on. Several hours had passed when the exhausted warrior was dismissed for bed, his internal clock alerting him it was nearly midnight. Exiting the classroom, he retraced his steps until he found the only other door in the hall that led to his living quarters. He walked into his massive living space and shut the door behind him, taking a quick look around. The room featured a large bathroom, a walk-in closet stocked with towels, and a very spacious open area with a bed in the center. He saw his bags on top of the bed, and walking over, he thoroughly inspected all of them, ensuring all of their contents were still there and in good condition. As tired as he was, he took the time to field strip and clean his weapons, reload empty magazines, and sort through his class notes he retrieved from his trunk in the classroom before repacking the bags. That done, he got ready for bed and was about to turn off the light when he spotted a shiny object on his pillow. Picking it up, he could tell that it was a belt, and looking at his pillow again, he found a note tucked away between it and the wall. He unfolded the paper and read the note thoroughly, memorizing the details.

Hello Mr. Cooper, I'm sorry this isn't a very formal looking note. I just wanted to let you know that I have given you a utility belt that you can use to store all your battle gear in. Just wear it like a normal belt, and when you put something in it, simply stick the object into one of the pockets, and the item will disappear inside the belt. To pull something out of it, stick your hand in and think of what you want to retrieve. I have modified your weaponry to use Stygian Iron, that way you can kill monsters and mortals alike without having to keep track of what kills what; this includes your combat knife. You also don't need to worry about running out of ammo; the boxes are enchanted to refill, and so are your magazines should you not have time to manually reload them. The belt also has support for a hip holster, and there is a small button on the buckle in case you rapidly need to switch into battle gear from what you are wearing, but you don't have to use that feature. I hope the utility belt will be helpful to you! This is Hecate signing off.

Bolan examined the belt more closely, noticing the pockets and loops before unpacking his bags again, storing his weaponry and his wand in the magically enchanted belt. He tested it out, and to his surprise it looked like a normal belt until he willed a pocket to appear, then he tried summoning his Desert Eagle. Discovering that the belt worked filled the soldier with a sense of amazement, and his final task before going to bed was to call Hal Brognola, waking him up from sleep.

"Hello, Striker," the man greeted.

"Hal, it's nice to hear from you. My goodness, do I have some updates for you, pal. Sorry I woke you up, by the way."

"Go on," the Big Fed prompted. "I wasn't sleeping anyway. I need to fill you in on something as well, but let's hear your story first."

The Executioner told his longtime friend about the events of the past few days, beginning with the fight a couple miles from Half-Blood Hill. He spared no detail, pausing only when the Big Fed asked a question for clarification.

"You know, Hal, I hope you don't think I'm going crazy, but I won't blame you if you do," Bolan said once he finished his monologue, allowing himself to grin slightly.

"No," Brognola replied, "I don't think you're crazy. I received a call from Albus Dumbledore earlier today, I mean yesterday, you know what I mean. Anyway, he told me about your current ventures at Camp Half-Blood and what he wants you to do on the mission."

"Do you know him? He seemed to know you, and I also informed him about my real identity."

"Yes, he told me that as well. I have known Albus for a long time; we met at least thirty years ago. I saw him perform magic when I was on vacation in London one year, but I managed to befriend him and he got my case with the Ministry closed without any repercussions for either of us, although the only thing that would've happened is that my memories would have been erased. I've been in touch with him, but since the wizarding world has what's called the International Statute of Secrecy, I, though I was not formally instructed to, kept the information private. When you informed him of Stony Man and gave him your name, he put two and two together, and that's how he knew to call me."

"OK, that makes sense. Well, that's all the updates I have for you; as far as I know I don't believe I'll need a weapons drop, since Hecate has modified my guns, grenades, and knife with Stygian Iron. Are there any updates from the Farm I should know about?"

"Yes, there are two things you should know. First, Albus and I talked, and I have agreed to help him with your paperwork. Before he gets you working as an independent contractor of the Auror office in Britain, we are going to make you an independent contractor of the American Auror office, that way it is more believable when you head to Hogwarts. I will email you with further instructions once you and the demigods have completed training. Second, we have found our man behind the recent attack against the police in New York. He's a man we've been watching for a while, mainly because he's known for drug and firearms trafficking, money laundering, and human trafficking. His name is James Robison, and he's hiding in Colorado. I'll send you the details after you're done training, but I think he also might be behind the attack on Half-Blood Hill."

"Why," Bolan asked.

"Because, while Bear and his team were browsing through their usual channels, they came across a secret chat site where Robison, not even bothering to use an alias, claimed responsibility for both attacks. The site is a private server hosted on the TOR network that requires administrator approval to access, so that leads me to believe that everyone on the site are soldiers of James's private army. Oh, and by the way, just between us, he posted several pictures of when you guys fought the hellhounds. I'm the only one who could see them though; everyone else thought they were guard dogs. So, to answer your question, that's why," Brognola explained.

"It sounds like he is scoping us out," Bolan answered. "Interestingly enough, the reason the demigods are headed to Hogwarts in the first place is because Albus asserts that Voldemort has partnered with an army of monsters. Do you think there's another player in the game?"

"That's what it looks like, Striker. I will keep watch on that chat site and let you know of any other developments. In the meantime, keep doing what you're doing, and we can go from there. How long does Dumbledore think it will take to get you guys fully trained?"

"Based on everyone's progress, he believes that it will only take a few days."

"Alright, that sounds good. Let me know how it goes, because I think this is much bigger than we think."

The line clicked, indicating that the Big Fed had terminated the call on his end. The soldier plugged his phone into an outlet and left it to charge for the remainder of the night as he climbed into bed, his last thoughts before sleep took hold of him on the radical change his everlasting war was about to take.


	5. Chapter Five

Author's Note: Hey everyone! It has been quite some time since I last updated; thanks to all who have stopped by, left a review, or took the time to read the story so far! I'm sorry for the extended absence with no announcement. In any case, I did want to clarify something, as we are five chapters in, and you most likely don't know this. This story takes place in the modern era of the twenty-first century, and there will be some original characters throughout the novel. I will also be taking feedback of all types, including input on the direction of the story. Whether your ideas are used or not is unknown, but please don't feel bad if they're not used. I have not decided if I want to use the couples in the canon or not, so let me know your thoughts; personally, I am more of an action-adventure oriented individual, and my literary works tend to reflect that style. So, with all that fluff out of the way, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and keep me accountable with updates! I'm not on a set schedule, which could be part of the problem … but whatever, enjoy, and thank you for the support!

Chapter Five

Training, as Dumbledore had predicted, took only a matter of days. For Bolan, his private lessons continued late into the night until the wizard officially taught him everything he needed to know, including apparition. The new mode of transport was quite fascinating to the soldier, since he now had the ability to appear anywhere he wished. The final lesson was all about the Dark Arts and how to perform what was known as the Unforgivable Curses. As expected, he mastered these spells as well, and Dumbledore couldn't help but wonder just how long Mack Bolan had been off the grid. He knew a little about his history, but he thought, just like the rest of the world, that he died horribly long ago in Manhattan. Then again, he was able to put two and two together and concluded that Bolan hadn't died and instead spent the years following his faked death in combat. The wizard was incredibly thankful he was on their side, since he was truly a dangerous man. Even the demigods, who were excellent fighters on their own and were a dangerous force when fighting as a unit, could not, no matter how hard they tried, defeat the soldier in combat.

It was for that very reason that Bolan and Dumbledore were walking through the streets of New York, on their way to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Bolan had received the email from Brognola earlier in the morning and had already read up on the requirements for the American Aurors. He believed he was ready for what they might throw at him, but at the same time, he remained slightly skeptical that this plan would work. They reached the department several minutes later and met with a bald man at the front desk.

"May I help you?" He asked, setting down a large book.

"Hello. My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I have a friend with me named Matthew Cooper. I'd like to get him hired as an independent contractor of this office," Dumbledore replied pointedly.

"An independent contractor, huh? Interesting. We've never had that request before. Very well, let me connect you with our head Auror, and he'll do an assessment of Mr. Cooper's skills."

It took only a matter of moments before a second man, this one much more athletic looking than the receptionist, walked into the lobby.

"What do you want, Alex? I'm very busy," he barked.

"Well, your day is about to get a lot busier. Albus Dumbledore is requesting that a man named Matthew Cooper be hired as an independent contractor of your office. Don't know why, don't really care, but I told them I would let you know."

"An independent contractor? I am intrigued! Why don't you two come with me to my office. My name's Walter, by the way."

Bolan and Dumbledore followed him down a short hallway before walking through a door that had a sign posted on it indicating that they were in the Auror office. Ignoring the passing glances, Walter simply kept walking until he came to his office door.

"Hey Jenny?" He called, turning to a blond woman sitting at a desk. "Please make sure I am not disturbed until further notice. I don't care who it is or what they want. No one is allowed to interrupt me, thanks."

Without another word, he opened the door to his office and waited until both men were in the room before shutting the door, locking it with a tap of his wand. Taking a seat behind his desk, he smiled.

"You know Albus, I am so glad you managed to get Hal off the hook with the Ministry," he began. "I received a call from Stony Man a few days ago, and he let me know that you and Mack would be here. Yes, I am quite familiar with Stony Man's exploits, and I am familiar with your work, Striker. I used to be in law enforcement until around a decade ago, when the previous head left, and I took the position."

"Fair enough," Bolan replied. "Stony Man is a secret organization, but if Hal trusts you, then that's good enough for me."

"Excellent! Now, as you probably know, our Aurors are the best of the best. I don't see the point in holding you up, so I just need to see you perform a bit of advanced combat magic, and then I will pit you against the team of Aurors in simulated combat. If you pass, I will take care of the paperwork and send it to Stony Man. Deal?"

"That's fine with me," Bolan answered.

"You will also need to send a copy of the paperwork to me," Dumbledore said. "I'm going to need it to process him into the Ministry in Britain."

"That's not a problem. Thank you for reminding me, Albus. Alright Mack, whenever you're ready."

Bolan took a moment to think about what he was going to do. He first thought about doing a simple stunning spell but decided against it. He pulled his wand from his pocket, conjuring a large snake. The reptile flew from the end of his wand, hitting the floor with a dull thud. It coiled, hissing angrily, and Bolan watched as it slithered around. He waited for a few seconds and saw it preparing to strike the head Auror, and just before it sprang, he aimed his wand at it and, using the non-verbal incantation, sent a killing curse in its direction. There was a flash of green light and a rushing sound as the spell flew toward the reptile. It let out one last hiss before the jet of light struck it squarely in the head, killing it instantly. The Executioner flicked his wand once more, and the snake vanished.

"Excellent!" Walter exclaimed. "That's perfect, and I liked how you used non-verbal incantations. Not many people can do that. One last question before we get into the simulation. Do you need authorization to use deadly force for your mission? I just don't want to assume, you know."

"You're fine," Dumbledore spoke up. "But yes, he will need full authorization under every circumstance. I can't have him facing any punishment for any reason."

"You got it, friends!"

Bolan watched as the man scribbled some notes before pressing a button on his desk. He heard a beep before Walter spoke, his voice coming through every speaker in the building.

"Attention all Aurors! I need you in the combat arena immediately, no if's, and's, or but's about it! We are doing a full drill!"

Both men followed Walter as he stood, unlocking the door and leading them down the hall. Dozens of men rushed past them in an attempt to get to the arena as fast as they could. They went through a series of turns and eventually found themselves in a room packed with men.

"Alright, Aurors," Walter bellowed. "Listen up! We're doing a full simulation. It will be all of you versus this man," he said while pointing at Bolan. "No seriously violent spells are allowed, but a stunning spell that knocks you out gets you out of the fight. We're going to do an urban environment. Everyone get it? Good!"

The head Auror rushed out of the room, closing and locking the door. The soldier watched as Dumbledore stood by the door, nodding at him as the surroundings changed. Bolan saw a long block that served as a residential area, complete with houses and lots of distractions, mainly in the form of kids playing in yards and people out for a stroll. The three dozen Aurors spread out, and Bolan began walking, glancing behind him to see Dumbledore still standing by the door. A spell flew past the Executioner and hit a cardboard target of a little boy of about six, causing it to disintegrate. There was a loud buzz, indicating the failed attempt to avoid hitting civilians. Bolan knew that most of the Aurors were hiding nearby, trying to conceal themselves behind houses as they waited to ambush him. It wouldn't do any good to do the very thing they were doing and hope that one of them stepped out from cover, so he continued walking, blending in with the pedestrians as he watched for any sign of anyone trying to sneak up on him. A flash of light flew past him, coming uncomfortably close as it whizzed over his head. The Executioner dropped prone, crawling a few feet until he found cover behind the engine block of a truck parked in a driveway.

The soldier heard a car start and accelerate rapidly. As it sped past, six men extended wands out each window, shooting spells in every direction. That proved to be quite a reckless move, as instead of hitting Bolan, they struck houses and bystanders, triggering more buzzing from the simulator. Bolan emerged from cover and quickly tried the driver's side door of the truck, finding it unlocked. Getting behind the wheel, he found keys in the ignition and started the vehicle, it's engine rumbling loudly. He accelerated forward, in search of the car. He found it driving down another block, circling back. The Executioner followed at a distance, making sure he wasn't seen. They circled for a few minutes as Bolan followed, and he could also tell that someone was tailing him, although they were not trying too hard to hide that fact. He didn't know whether that was deliberate or not, but he hoped it wasn't out of pure ignorance of urban tracking. The soldier hunkered down below the wheel as much as he could as his back window shattered from a spell. Turning, Bolan removed his wand from a pocket and sent a stunning spell that knocked a man poking his head out a passenger-side window back into the car, unconscious. He watched as the car's other occupants ditched the ride, so the Executioner followed suit, using his door for cover as he exited his vehicle.

Five men in total exited the pursuing SUV, with absolutely no idea of what to do. The soldier could tell that none of them were used to heavy combat like this, and he couldn't blame them. He knew that the United States Aurors served more so as wizard cops, not trained commandos fighting dark wizards. All five men, in a clump, started shooting stunning spells at Bolan. He dropped to the ground and rolled, rising in a crouch just as his truck exploded. Chunks of broken glass and scraps of metal flew in all directions as the buzzer once again sounded, and for a moment, Bolan thought he heard someone yelling before the arena went silent once more. By now, the targets simulating civilians had vanished, and Bolan preferred it that way as he systematically sent return spells at the five Aurors who were searching for him in the wreckage. They all collapsed, unconscious, and the soldier took the time to make sure none of them fell onto a shard of glass before cleaning up the destroyed truck with a wave of his wand.

He was about to claim the SUV as his own when the residential area disappeared, changing back into the room they had entered. Dumbledore moved away from the door just as a belligerent Walter threw it open so hard Bolan thought the plaster of the wall behind it would crack.

"First off," he said calmly, looking at Bolan, "excellent job. Very professional, great urban tracking skills, and superb fighting skills. You watched for civilians and made sure you didn't hit anyone or anything. Your spell work was fantastic."

"Thank you, sir," Bolan replied.

He nodded in acknowledgement before his face twisted into a mask of rage as he scanned the three dozen men under him.

"Now, as for all of you," he growled. "I don't know what that was, but whatever you did was absolutely pathetic! Really, Johnson? You used the Reductor Curse on the truck? I should have you fired on the spot! All of you failed this simulation. Six of you were knocked out in seconds! Oh, and the rest of you? You did nothing but hide like little cowards! As tempted as I am to fire all of you, I am going to instead put you on a three-month probation with a sixteen-hour training regimen for the entire probationary period. Apparently, we need to work on your entire skillset, since you seemed to love hitting civilians! Your training starts now; I'm calling the instructors and I will be recording every single session. If I get even one bad report from an instructor, you're fired!"

Walter motioned Dumbledore and Bolan out of the arena before slamming the door. He didn't speak until they were all once again in his office and he took a moment to calm down.

"Mack, I meant what I said. You did a great job in that simulation. What I'll do now is fill out this paperwork and I'll license you as an independent contractor of the United States Auror Office at arms-length, just like your relationship to Stony Man. If you ever want to stop in and say hello, feel free. I will provide my direct line to Hal, and if you folks need anything, don't hesitate to ask. Albus, I'll send you a copy via owl. Is there anything specific you need on your copy to present to the Ministry? I'm thinking I'll give you a copy of the full paperwork, and I'll modify another copy to present to the Ministry."

"That would be just fine," Dumbledore answered. "The Ministry only needs the basics, and, please use the name Matthew Cooper on that copy. I'm sure Hal can help you out with that side of things."

"You got it, my friend. If there isn't anything else, please allow me to see you out."

The head Auror smiled as he led them back to the reception area, informing Bolan that the paperwork would be done and sent out in a few hours. After a final goodbye, both men apparated to Camp Half-Blood.

"Yo!" Leo yelled, jumping at the sight of the two men appearing in the Big House. "Wow, I seriously don't think I'll ever get used to you just appearing out of thin air like that!"

"Sorry," Bolan said. "We didn't interrupt something, right?"

"Not at all," Chiron said. "We were just finishing up a meeting about their papers to Hogwarts. Do you guys want to join us? We can go over the details again."

Bolan and Dumbledore took a seat at the table, and Chiron proceeded to go over the current draft of the papers for the demigods. Their cover was designed so as not to reveal their identity, as that wouldn't quite serve any purpose for every student to know they were demigods. The current drafted paperwork told the story of the nine half-bloods as exchange students from the United States Academy of Wizards, with an emphasis in wandless combat. The school was in New York, and only those who were especially gifted could join the academy.

"Well? What do you think, Mr. Cooper?" Annabeth asked. "I can see your thinking about something."

"I think," Bolan explained, "and I'm sure Professor Dumbledore would agree, that your papers are OK at best."

"Why," Percy enquired.

"Because the goal is to protect your real identity, at least for now, correct?"

"Right," Annabeth said, catching on.

"Your papers currently describe you guys as transfer students from the U.S. Academy of Wizards, with an emphasis in wandless combat. You're trying to blend in, and you also have wands. Why does anyone need to know about wandless combat? Perhaps, and maybe Professor Dumbledore could be more of assistance, a better name for your study emphasis is advanced magical combat."

"I'd even go so far as to say that you don't even need to mention any study emphasis," Dumbledore added. "You're going into your fifth year at Hogwarts, and while it is OK to start really thinking about your career goals at this stage, your main focus will be to learn the material for your year, which will lead to some high-level exams in June, but we won't cover that now."

"But what if they have questions," Nico asked.

"If you play your cards right, most people should have no questions apart from why some American transfer students are at Hogwarts. If and when that happens, tell them the school is shutting down due to bankruptcy. As for any questions about combat, try to use your wands as much as you can, otherwise you will raise unwanted questions."

"Good point," Percy said.

"The only thing I would say is that if you ever get into fights with monsters, protect the students at all costs. Most of them have never had to face a threat a day in their lives, let alone combat. I will see what I can do on my end to make sure you're all in the same house, but I can't promise anything."

"Sounds good, that should be all on the demigod front," Chiron cut in. "Thank you, albus, for all your recommendations. If I may ask, what exactly will Matthew Cooper be doing?"

"He will be on staff at Hogwarts," Dumbledore explained. "Since I don't have teaching positions open, I'm hiring him as full-time security."

"Can anyone even get into Hogwarts?" Chiron wanted to know.

"Not usually, but given recent events, I'm taking no chances," the wizard answered.

"Fair enough. Well, I think that will be all. I'll redraft these papers and have them done later today, and they should be set to go whenever you want them to. I know we've still got a while before the start of the year, but I'm not sure what you were thinking."

"I know we've got a while, but I want them to get to know some of the students, pick up their supplies and what not. If they are willing, I'd like to leave as soon as possible."

"Done," Chiron said. "You heard the man. You're leaving first thing tomorrow, so make sure everything's packed and be ready to go early. You are dismissed."

The rest of the day went by uneventfully, and Bolan took the time to work on his technique with all sorts of weapons, from swords to archery. Hours later, he found himself once more going through some reading material, memorizing all he could on the history of the Greeks and Romans and the mythology surrounding them.

"I see you're doing more reading," a voice said from behind.

Well, yes, Annabeth, I am. Literature has always been something I like to keep up on."

Mr. Cooper, do you really think this Voldemort guy is so bad?"

"Is something on your mind, Annabeth?"

"Oh," she sighed, sitting next to him, "I am so tired of going on quests. I want a normal life. I've already been through two huge wars, and the last one nearly destroyed us. Do you see those fishers in the ground?"

"I do," Bolan responded.

"Those fishers are the result of the final battle against Gaea. She woke up, man! Her armies were storming us, and there was a prophesy talking about seven demigods … anyway, that's a long story that you already know. I was one of the seven! I just want this to be over!"

"Look, Annabeth. The good news is that there is no prophesy on this quest, if you will. Your job, as it stands, is to protect Harry Potter and help defeat Voldemort's monster army. They need you."

"Of course they do," she replied sharply. "Everyone needs the demigods to save the day! Do you know how that feels? Do you know what it's like to be in danger all the time? Do you know what it's like being called upon with nothing in return? Do you know what it feels like to lose in the thick of combat? Do you know what it feels like to know that you're never going to have a normal life? Oh, and the nightmares! Do you know what it's like to be haunted by events in your past combat, even in your sleep? Do you?"

"I think you're asking the wrong person," Percy interjected, walking up to them.

"It's alright, Annabeth. You're going to be OK. Do you remember what I said earlier? After our knife fight?"

No one spoke for a moment as the daughter of Athena's stormy gray eyes filled with tears. Percy sat down, gently hugging Annabeth.

"I remember," she whispered after a few seconds. "I'm just so tired. It just seems like no one understands!"

"If anyone understands," Percy responded, "it's Mr. Cooper. He understands us."

"But how could he?" Annabeth wailed. "We're isolated! We fight constantly against overwhelming odds! No one else faces that! No one else has to live and never see their families because they always have to be ready to go on a quest! How could Mr. Cooper ever understand?"

Percy glanced at Bolan, who nodded.

"Because, Annabeth, he battles overwhelming odds constantly too. Do you know how he became a soldier?"

"No, I don't. You guys talked more than we have."

"He joined the military long ago, then lost his family when his dad murdered them before killing himself. You see, Mr. Cooper knows what it's like to never see family because he lost them. He knows isolation because I'm sure he's been forced to go undercover, then has never been thanked by anyone for what he does. That's how he understands."

"Annabeth," Bolan said, "it's very easy to get discouraged in this line of work. It's not easy and costs everything. You know all this already, and so you need to keep fighting. You can't give up now. I know you won't. You're strong, and your friends need you. You need to go on this quest and do it well, because there are those who don't know the kind of danger they're in, and they'll be helpless. That's the whole point of fighting. You fight, you lose friends, and you suffer for all those who can't defend themselves. Now, stop your complaining and feeling sorry for yourself, and go get some rest. I know you have this in you!"

Both demigods looked at him, grateful for his encouragement. Annabeth smiled moments after he spoke, then rose to her feet.

"Thanks, Mr. Cooper. I'm sorry for what I said. I know you understand; I just get caught up in my feelings sometimes."

"That's alright," he replied, rising to his feet. "I'll see you both in the morning."

As the Executioner walked back to his living quarters, he took the time to bid everyone else a good night before making sure everything he had was packed. Speaking to Hal Brognola over the phone, he made sure the Big Fed was up-to-date on the events of the past few days. As Mack Bolan finished his call, he remembered the words of Annabeth Chase, once again wondering if she would ever get her wish.


End file.
